


[vid] Heartbeat Song

by killabeez



Category: Dumplin' (2018)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killabeez/pseuds/killabeez
Summary: We're all beauty queens, and we're all worthy of love.





	[vid] Heartbeat Song

**Author's Note:**

> Made for TGIF/F 2019. As usual, I owe Destina many hugs for encouragement.

Password: **dolly**

[Heartbeat Song](https://vimeo.com/309946228) from [Killa Beez](https://vimeo.com/user9421895) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
